


Wardrobe Malfunction

by tokyofish



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Community: 30_tortures, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamori was never, EVER, going to live this down. [Rating for language.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Eyeshield 21 is © Inagaki Riichirou and Murata Yuusuke, Shueisha, Viz, etc. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

"Oh my GOD," Mamori said, hands over her face. She was never, _EVER_, going to live this down.

Hiruma stopped her as the hotel doorman politely opened the door for them, doing his level best not to stare too much. Gesturing meaningfully with his gun and baring his teeth politely in a fanged smile ensured that the fucking doorman kept his damned eyes focused straight ahead.

They stepped through the glass doors. Mamori's words were muffled by her hands. "I'm so sorry! Komusubi-kun called with your message and said I was supposed to get dressed up. Clown and slut wear."

"Dressy," Hiruma said, hailing a taxi which pulled up to the curb with an alarming squeal of its tires. "Gown and tux affair." He paused in the process of opening the cab door and looked at her. "He said clown and slut and you took him _literally_?"

"I thought it might be important!" she snapped tearfully.

"And I'd voluntarily dress like a fucking clown _why_?"

"Don't ask me! I didn't even know what this was _for_!" She wiped at her eyes and he sighed and handed her a handkerchief. "But all of a sudden I'm supposed to go to a party and it IS almost Halloween and those kinds of things are popular on campus so I didn't think it was that much of a stretch, and-"

"And you just made a fucking beautiful entrance to a classy party held in honor of last year's college football MVP, yours truly." His words and eyes were full of delicious remembrance. "I thought my coach's fucking eyes were going to fall out."

"I am _so sorry_," she wailed.

He grinned and said, "Don't be. It fucking suits you, bunny girl," and slapped her tail as she got into the cab.


End file.
